Incubus
by Lady Valtaya
Summary: When a bored Incubus decides to spend some extra time with a mortal- a mage named Neji, he unknowingly sets off a change of events that may change the world of darkness forever. SasukexNarutoxNeji...


**Author's Note:** This fic was partially inspired by an actual first hand account of a terrified man who swore he'd been attacked numerous times over the last three years by a hungry incubus. Apparently it wanted his sperm… Yep, that poor confused little man actually told the whole world on camera that he keeps getting jumped by cum slut who swallows and then disappears…

The other inspiration was Willa Ford's adorkable song, I Wanna Be Bad… Because I heard it on the radio the other day and demon Sasuke makes me wanna be really, REALLY bad!!

Incubus

Chapter 1

Itachi had always warned him about being too curious around mortals. Honestly, Sasuke was beginning to think maybe the know-it-all was right this time…

It wasn't that unusual to be stuck on Earth for a prolonged period after feeding. After all, they left the shadow realm many times to graze on their human prey. Most of his kind weren't foolish enough to intentionally seduce a mage though. Okay, a young, slightly tipsy mage, but still. Sasuke sighed lazily, oh well. It couldn't be undone now and it had been fun…

He had already spent several hours watching the mage sleep. His prey was still too exhausted to awaken and Sasuke was getting bored. Typically he left his bedmates while they slept to seek out someone new to play with. Cutting all ties with his playthings immediately made certain that no harm was done to them- harm which would have nearby hunters looking for him.

With his waist length, chocolate brown hair and those rare, lavender eyes, Neji was exquisite. He often wondered why he always seemed to be drawn to these types when so many were boring. Wealthy, arrogant mortals who knew they were attractive and powerful, Neji had been an especially interesting find right from the start though.

Even from across the room at the overcrowded club, Sasuke had been irresistibly drawn to the beautiful human. It embarrassed the mage, but the attraction was clearly mutual. For Sasuke, the energy that he could feel in this man but not see was a form of bait. Like any demon- he had been drawn to it like a moth to flame.

The human had been trying to avoid the girls flirting with him, and get drunk because of his unwillingness to marry the bride his uncle had chosen for him. Sasuke hadn't really been listening, but outright laughed when Neji tried to get rid of him too. He'd protested that he wasn't gay- he was just upset because he didn't like that girl. Kissing him proved otherwise rather quickly. It was Sasuke who'd moaned when he realized he could actually taste the power of Neji's magic in that first kiss and it had nearly proved his undoing right there in the club. Needless to say, the two of them had arrived here soon after that. The once reserved and straight-laced brunet proved to be highly enjoyable, demanding, and passionate once he was turned on.

Sasuke smirked deviously; actually he couldn't remember ever having such an interesting night with a human before. Neji's unusual stamina came from the primal force of magic that flowed through his body like water. That power was why Sasuke was still here, because of the intoxicating little buzz he got from it. Well, that and when he awoke, the silly human would probably blame last night on the alcohol rather than his sexuality. Sasuke was going to enjoy proving him wrong all over again.

The delicious memory of last night threatened to make his groin come to life again and Sasuke growled as he slid out of bed. There would be time to play with the human again later. For now Neji needed to rest so that Sasuke's ravenous appetite wouldn't permanently damage him. So, he decided to distract himself with a shower.

Sasuke walked into the bathroom but didn't bother to turn on the light. He could see perfectly in the darkness. For the first time in what seemed like a long time, he studied his reflection in the mirror.

He was a bit shorter than Neji at 5'6", but he was just as attractive. He had pale, flawless skin and his mother's delicate face. His rather long, unruly black hair framed his face in front but it was irregularly spiked in the back. Thanks to a spell of his own, humans saw his eyes as black, like his hair.

With a snort, he dispelled the magic that hid his true nature. Although he was a greater demon, he was even more beautiful in this form. His unnatural animal magnetism was at its strongest when unhindered by the illusions preventing humans from instinctively recognizing him as a threat. His broad, leathery wings were the same slate gray as the two twisted horns peaking out of his hair. His long, slender, gray tail twitched behind him. Sasuke's eyes were the most telling of all though; they burned red. Glowing in the darkness like embers, they provided the only light in the room.

A moment later he lifted the veil of magic back into place. To drop the shroud of secrecy on Earth for any reason was incredibly dangerous; especially here, where his bedmate might sense it. His horns disappeared first. Then his wings retreated, until they were hidden once again in the form of thick banners of black ink that ran down his back and shoulders. The tail was also relegated to a simple black tattoo. The heaven seal- strategically placed at the base of his spine, with a bit of elegant scroll work on either side of it.

All demons were dangerous, primal creatures of darkness that were always willing to explore their carnal desires. But Sasuke was special, an incubus. Like the rest of the family, he rarely killed because he didn't need to. Their specialty was seduction- awakening hidden desires within their mortal prey that could be exploited later. They were the emotion of lust and the pursuit of physical pleasure given both form and mind. It didn't matter if his prey was male or female; they fed during sex. Gorging themselves on the intensity of their lover's arousal and pleasure until the mortal inevitably passed out from physical exhaustion.

He enjoyed the hunt and the chase as well as the mating, so he would've preferred to stay on Earth all the time. Mostly because humans and their technology were fascinating- they lived such a short time but they created such interesting things. Sasuke didn't understand why so many of them would pressure themselves so much to conform to social norms and family expectations that he knew they didn't agree with though.

Not that it really mattered, Sasuke decided, standing under the shower. He stayed there for a long time, just relaxing quietly. While he was there he washed his hair, experimenting with the different bottles of shampoo and conditioner that he found.

Unfortunately, his family didn't seem to completely understand him either. Itachi in particular acted like Sasuke was still the helpless little imp that he had raised after their mother was killed. He knew they were trying to protect him but the constant attempts at keeping him nearby, usually in the shadow realm, frustrated him.

His family insisted it was dangerous to stay in one place too long and risk getting attached to the mortals. They liked to remind him of an uncle, who once chose a human to mate with, on Earth. He saved the human's life of course but in the end, Obito sacrificed himself to destroy the hunters that had threatened his lover. Sasuke snorted, rolling his eyes; yes he liked humans but he saw them as pets rather than potential mates.

His family liked to forget that shadow realm was a dangerous place as well. Demons of all types and allegiances were constantly engaged in pointless turf wars, which is how both of Sasuke's parents had been killed. He sighed; the politics of the dark realm didn't interest him- neither did its annoying rivalry with the so called forces of light, for that matter. The last few centuries had been relatively quiet for demon kind, but the denizens of the shadow realm were getting restless once again. Only this time, Sasuke, Itachi and a fierce elder named Madara were the last Incubi left.

Earth was undoubtedly safer than the Shadow realm now- mostly because trained hunters were more or less extinct. Thanks largely to the invention of electricity; mankind no longer feared the dark and its secrets the way that they used to. Their increasing dependence on their artificial daylight had dimmed their perceptions of the Earth and its shadows. The modern world no longer saw a use for ancient superstitions. Technology had surpassed religion and time had become a commodity.

Mages like Neji and at night, even vampires now roamed the streets freely- walking around in plain sight. All because modern man collectively hid behind the ridiculous "knowledge" that "there is no such thing as magic or monsters". Werewolves, changelings and other, even rarer creatures still existed too, but they remained scattered and secretive, surviving in small, tight knit groups.

So on Earth, it was the vampires who legitimately claimed to rule the night. Many demons- particularly the most warlike clans, envied vampires and would kill them for fun. So when they were hunting, Sasuke and his kin were granted free reign and a wide berth, most vampires knew to avoid confrontations with demons. It was like a pack of tiger sharks that watched a Great White; instinctively they sense the greater threat, even though they can't tell what kind of a demon he is.

Neji on the other hand was a mage- one whose nature was tied to the light. He'd been a little confused when they met, but he too was a magical being. Once the hangover wore off, few illusions would be powerful enough to hide Sasuke's true nature from him if he got curious. It would be a shame to kill his bedmate but Neji might not react well to finding out that his new lover was a bored incubus…

Still, Sasuke smirked; he'd always been fond of playing with fire.

He heard an alarm clock start beeping in the next room and smirked as he heard the human begin stirring, muttering something about the time. What ever. Sasuke wasn't about to let Neji go anywhere except to join him in the shower or back in the bed...

"I don't care what kind," a few moments later, he heard Neji's voice snap at someone as he walked into his large master bathroom. Sasuke smirked, mildly interested in what the human was talking about. "Just get it here fast. I have..."

Whatever else Neji was going to say to the person on his phone was forgotten when he turned on the light and realized that his shower was already occupied. For a moment the human looked stunned, and he paled- enough that Sasuke began wondering if he was going to pass out. Neji's beautiful lavender eyes widened as he took a step backward- then another before bumping into the counter behind him. "Y-You…"

Sasuke stepped out of the shower and moved closer, smirking as Neji looked him up and down. Clearly the mage liked what he saw, because little Neji was beginning to wake up too.

"Hang on, could you repeat that?" The person on the phone asked, but Neji didn't seem to have heard.

"Good morning," Sasuke purred, pressing his wet, naked body against the brunet. He leaned in and ran his tongue up the column of Neji's throat, pinning him against the granite counter top.

"Hello?" The phone that was in Neji's hand called out again, louder this time.

Neji shivered and snapped the phone closed and set it on the counter beside him. He also tried to push him away but Sasuke chuckled. He could sense the brunet's increasing arousal in his rapid breathing and the hammering of his heart. The warmth of his body was increasing too- especially after Sasuke pressed his hips more tightly against him. "You seem a little surprised to see me- is everything okay?"

"I- what are you doing here?"

Sasuke grinned, mischievously. "You invited me here, remember? I'm Sasuke."

"I- what?" Neji was angry, but the way he blushed was ruining his scowl.

Sasuke nodded, confidently and sucked gently on the hollow of his throat. "God you taste good." He brushed one hand down the man's flat, tight stomach, reaching down to grasp the mage's cock through his silk boxers. "And I want to continue where we left off last night."

Neji blushed even more and tried to push him away harder this time. But Sasuke smirked and nipped the brunet's ear before whispering, "Relax, baby. You want it too, or you wouldn't be so hard right now."

Pulling him into the shower with his boxers still on, Neji grumbled something under his breath. Sasuke pressed Neji's back up against the wall of the large shower and purred as he knelt down in front of him, sliding the man's boxers down. As Neji's cock was exposed, the human blushed, tensing. Sasuke smirked, licking a delectable bead of precum from the head.

Sasuke moaned; the taste of this man was just as addictive as it had been last night. He wanted more. He licked at the slit teasingly, before sinking lower, gently nibbling the length of his shaft and then sucking on the flesh of his balls. Neji gasped, his hands falling into Sasuke's hair, moaning a little as he pulled him closer.

Smirking, Sasuke obeyed the silent request. He swallowed Neji's thick cock easily; enjoying the way the mage bucked his hips and trembled in spite of the hot water running over them. Sasuke's body lacked a gag reflex, letting Neji roll his hips against his mouth and purred. Neji's thrusts got rougher, and lost their rhythm as he got closer to cumming but Sasuke smirked as he pulled back.

"Please-," Neji trembled; his breathing was ragged as Sasuke quit sucking him and slid one hand between his thighs. "Don't stop."

"I want you to cum when I'm inside of you," he purred, licking the large vein on the underside of Neji's cock. Wriggled a soapy finger inside of Neji's tight hole, he smirked when the human cursed, trembling even more.

He slid his finger deeper, circling lightly against the man's prostate and chuckled as Neji's legs threatened to buckle and he almost fell down. Sasuke steadied him but refused to let him pull away.

He nudged the man's prostate a bit harder this time. Sasuke moaned, savoring the thick bead of pleasure that bubbled out of Neji's cock in response. "God… I love the taste of you like this, baby- so hot and aching for me to touch you."

Neji winced as Sasuke wriggled another finger inside him. "Fuck."

"We're getting there, I promise," Sasuke purred, gently withdrawing his fingers. He stood up and kissed Neji on the lips. He pressed closer to the mage and enjoyed the way that the human kissed him back, hungrily this time. Like last night, there wasn't any hesitation now. The brunet's acceptance of him and the friction between their bodies made Sasuke suddenly impatient. "Let's go back to the bed."

Neji stiffened, but Sasuke didn't give him a chance to protest. He sucked on the man's bottom lip, kept their cocks sliding against each other. Neji's back arched against the shower wall and he kissed him back. "Because I want you lying down so I can fuck you with my tongue," he purred.

Neji gasped, refusing to look at him. He fumbled a bit with the dial as he turned to shut off the water. "How can you say- something like that?"

Sasuke nuzzled his ear, and licked lazily at Neji's slender neck. "Easy. I like turning you on."

"Such things shouldn't be spoken of," Neji blushed again and Sasuke couldn't help grinning wickedly. He wanted to corrupt him- make it so that the beautiful human wouldn't blush or protest when he wanted to please him. Sasuke could control it of course, but this human was already beginning to stir some of his darker, more possessive instincts.

"True; in that I'd rather show you."

They both dried off briefly before Sasuke glanced at his lover and decided he was jealous of Neji's towel. He wanted to be the only thing touching Neji's beautiful body so intimately. So, he dropped his towel on the floor and then stole Neji's before leading him back to the king sized bed.

Neji didn't fight him about this but he was clearly embarrassed because he still refused to look at him. Sasuke took advantage of that by arranging Neji face down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

Sasuke could feel how nervous the human was and he moved slowly. He rubbed his back and kissed his way down the man's spine. Neji's body was warm and relaxed as Sasuke's hands moved lower. He massaged the backs of Neji's thighs, enjoying the way that the human began to squirm beneath him. He licked the base of the mage's spine and chuckled when his lover moaned, lifting his hips and parting his thighs in a blatant invitation to go lower. Since that was the response he'd been waiting for, Sasuke obeyed.

He licked, nibbled and sucked his way down to Neji's opening, relishing each moan and shiver he got in response. Sasuke dragged the man's cock under his body, carefully so that he could play with it too, earning him another gasp. The tip was leaking again and Sasuke lapped it up before making his lover lift up his hips a bit more.

Neji was already partially stretched during their shower, so Sasuke was really rimming him just for the fun of it. He wasn't surprised that the uptight human was enjoying this even though he would never have asked him to do such a thing.

The mage moaned; writhing against Sasuke's tongue as it lazily circled his opening before pushing partially inside. Neji grasped the sheets tightly and pushed back into him. God he looked hot like that, Sasuke purred. He used his finger to mop up another dribble of Neji's precum and used it as more lube for the tight ring of muscle he was playing with.

He pushed his tongue deeper and hearing more moans from higher above his head. He writhed against his tongue and the bed, desperate for more friction to stimulate his cock.

"Please…"

Sasuke grinned lazily before pushing his tongue deeper. Neji's inner muscles tightened and he gave a soft cry, probably stifled by biting one of the pillows. "Oh god…"

"Don't fight it," Sasuke purred. He slid his tongue lower, tasting the dusky skin of Neji's balls before sucking on one of them. The human hissed, and his hips jerked but Sasuke didn't let him close his legs, "I like it when you moan for me."

Neji growled something that got lost in the pillow. Sasuke just smirked as he slowly slid his tongue inside the man again; he liked the way Neji tried to move with him. The tight hole was clenching around his tongue, trying to draw him deeper.

Sasuke paused to suck more precum off of Neji's cock and felt him buck harder this time. "God… S-Stop teasing… and fuck me."

Sasuke smirked; he wasn't going to argue with an invitation like that…

-Across town-

Naruto was not having a good day. First, Neji hung up on him in the middle of his order. Yep, the spoiled bastard was gonna hear about _that_ at practice on Monday.

But for now, Naruto just grumbled something under his breath as he stuffed the next delivery into a bag. Soy sauce, napkins, plastic chopsticks, salt, pepper packets, and lastly the egg rolls. Damn it, couldn't forget the sweet and sour sauce. He was fuming silently as he reached over Chouji's shoulder to grab a cup of the tangy pink sauce.

He hated this job, really did, but read the ticket again. Eggdrop soup? Check, he grabbed a spoon for that and dropped in some extra napkins.

Right after Neji hung up on him, his last delivery had been a huge one. A $240 dollar monstrosity that took four bags to carry in and yet they'd been too cheap to tip him. He was polite, professional and on time, all without forgetting _anything_. Then to top that, the bastard's girlfriend or whatever called him a pervert as he left. Maybe she should come out of the shower wearing more than a towel on her head next time. He shuddered, he was gay! As if he wanted to see her fleshy tits bouncing along anyway.

Thinking about it only pissed him off more but he couldn't help it. He wasn't even supposed to work this shift! He came in extra to cover for Shika while his friend left to make up a test in his history class that he'd missed because of a cold.

"Hey, blondie…" Naruto turned at the nickname and scowled at the team leader. Shika gave him an odd look. "What's got you upset?"

"Boy, am I glad to see you. Bastard-," Naruto tossed the sauce cups into the delivery bag and glared at him.

"Deliveries are going that well, huh?"

Naruto's scowl deepened.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "But, if you take this delivery over to Neji's place, I'll con Kiba into staying to work your shift tonight. Deal?"

Neji's apartment was out of their usual delivery area, but their store always made an exception for the spoiled bastard. Only because Neji's uncle was the restaurant's owner. Naruto nodded eagerly, even though it was pretty far from his own apartment, he had something to say to that jerk anyway.

He sighed, reading the list of items he'd written down before the prick hung up on him and scratched his head. Neji wasn't usually like that- but he sure was cranky this morning. Naruto snorted, Neji was a pretty spoiled bastard but it was usually easy to forget that he was an upper classman.

And he was hell of a fighter- the only one Naruto had never been able to beat at the University's kendo club, in practice. Though they saw each other a lot at the gym, they hadn't really spoken until last year. Other than their interest in kendo, they had nothing else to talk about.

At least until Naruto was attacked from behind one night. He always shivered at the memory. He'd been heading home from the Fine Arts building after his Art History final. His head had been snapped back by the impossible strength of the man's grip on his hair and shoulders leaving him a little dazed. But he was alert enough to know it was Neji who had saved his life. Naruto still remembered the feral gleam in the vampire's strange yellow eyes as it bared its fangs, ready to bite him. Neji had staked it through the heart and then taken Naruto to his apartment after that for a long talk.

Naruto was a hunter now, involved in a secret war that had been going on for centuries. Unfortunately, the vampires were winning it, politically speaking. People- normal humans were like cattle to the undead, so the leaders of the vampire covens were very careful to keep their secrets quiet. No matter how many he killed, there were always more. Not only that, but he had seen proof that there were people in the city government who answered to the vampire lords. He shivered; he still wished that Neji hadn't involved him in _that _hunt. But for now, it was a sunny day in the middle of the afternoon and the blood suckers were confined indoors.

Unfortunately, for all the danger involved, being a vampire hunter wasn't a source of steady income. Hence his part time job at the Chinese fast food place. In some ways, he missed his old life- for one thing keeping his grades up had been easier. Back when he, like the rest of the world innocently believed that vampires and ghosts were just special effects, made up by the movie studios. Very few people understood that many of the world's old legends were at least partially true. And the humans, who did know, kept quiet and stuck together because their very knowledge put them in terrible danger.

Neji wasn't exactly a hunter; he was a mage. Mages were rare, but still human, mortals that were born with the potential to learn magic. There were more kinds of magic than just controlling the elements. But, being able to summon and control fire had allowed Neji to get rid of the body of Naruto's attacker in an instant that night. Magic and fighting vampires ran deep in his powerful family but Neji usually seemed unhappy and he never wanted to talk about why.

Naruto usually assumed he was just being mysterious or an ass like his rich uncle. But really, what did Neji have to complain about anyway? His family was rich, so he didn't need a job while he went to college. Hell, Neji's living room was actually bigger than Naruto's whole apartment. He got straight A's in everything; he was engaged to the richest and most beautiful girl on campus. Plus, he was going to be graduating in a few months with a degree in architecture that would land him a job anywhere… Never mind that Neji's uncle also owned the biggest architectural firm in the country.

Naruto shook his head and finished packing his last delivery of the day and grinned when he heard Kiba growling at Shikamaru. He grabbed a pouch of egg rolls for himself and headed for the time clock.

"Alright," Naruto swiped his card through the reader. "I'm leaving."

"Yeah, so I heard. Lucky bastard," Kiba growled as he happily gave Naruto a wedgie.

"Hey Mutt, I'm holding money here, ya know!" Naruto grumbled, setting the bag on the counter so he could straighten out his underwear.

"Yeah right Blondie, you're going to Neji's, remember?" Kiba snickered and continued into the walk in to grab shrimp for the cook's next entree.

Naruto snorted as he picked up the bags and walked out to his car. He set the delivery down on the passenger's seat before biting into an eggroll- fuck! It was hot but still delicious. He'd always liked these better without sauce, but wow. No wonder Chouji was a culinary art major and already the head cook at the Happy Panda restaurant.

With nothing else to do while he drove, Naruto's mind wandered back to Neji's call. He was still puzzled by how pissed the guy had sounded. In the last year Naruto was sure that they'd at least become friends. That was why it was so weird that Neji had brushed him off and then hung up on him so randomly. Weirder still was that Naruto had been sure he'd heard another voice in the room- and it definitely wasn't Neji's fiance…

Still, he shrugged knowing that Neji had been under a lot of stress lately from his uncle about the upcoming wedding. Maybe Hiashi had dropped by unannounced- it wouldn't have been the first time, and that always put Neji in a spiteful mood.

As he pulled into the apartment's parking lot, Naruto pulled out his cell phone. There was no answer on the other end, but Neji's car was here. Naruto grumbled as he got out of the car, not that it mattered a whole lot. After all he had a spare key; it's just that he'd never needed it before.

With the delivery and his snack in hand, Naruto let himself into the large lobby and waved to the security desk clerk. The man grinned quietly before going back to reading his newspaper. Naruto pushed the elevator button, still munching on his lunch. Neji lived on the seventh floor, lucky bastard.

No one else was in the elevator when it stopped for him. That was one of the things he liked about this building, it was always quiet. He'd only ever met a handful of Neji's neighbors in the year that they'd been friends.

This was so unlike the building where Naruto lived, that is was ridiculous. The walls were a bit like cardboard so he got to listen to his sleazy neighbor's partying at all hours of the day and night. This meant it was almost impossible to study or sleep there, sometimes he wondered why he'd ever bothered to move off campus in the first place.

The elevator stopped at the 7th floor and Naruto got out, turning left to go down a long hall. Neji had the one at the far end and as he got closer he thought he heard someone shout, as if they were in pain.

Naruto almost dropped the food but decided against it and moved a little faster. He reached the door and heard Neji's voice from the other side. "Damn it!"

Naruto knocked on the door wondering what was going on. "Neji?"

His only answer was a faint scrambling that he barely heard through the thick door. Then Neji's voice moaned something he couldn't quite make out, so Naruto unlocked the door. He wasn't sure what he expected to see, but Neji naked, sweaty and climbing up the back of his expensive leather couch like a cat in ecstasy was definitely not it. Neji's eyes were closed but he was blushing while an equally gorgeous man with unruly, black hair and the darkest eyes Naruto had ever seen, fucked him deep, and hard from behind.

Naruto honestly wasn't sure which surprised him more- that Neji was gay or that he looked so incredibly hot like that. The brunet always seemed so cool and distant until now- everything Neji did _always_ had a purpose, whether he was studying calculus or killing a vampire. With his aloof manner and a perpetual expression of disdain on his face, Naruto would never have believed Neji could look even more beautiful in pleasure than he was the rest of the time.

"Yeah," Neji's lover purred, leaning down to lick the man's pale neck before nipping his ear. Naruto had never seen this guy before but he wanted him. Just his voice and his beautifully muscled body were so sexy that Naruto wondered if he was going to cum just from the visual stimulation. "You like this. Me fucking you, while your friend is watching. But I think you'd like it even more if he joined us, right baby?"

Naruto couldn't believe what he'd just heard- his brain almost completely shut down. This sort of thing only happened in porn! He wanted it. But, Neji had never told him he was gay- even though he damn well knew that Naruto was... Right now that hurt. He blushed, realizing he was staring. Walking quickly to the kitchen, Naruto put Neji's order in the refrigerator.

Neji gasped, but Naruto didn't let himself turn around, "Tell him, baby."

God, Naruto shivered as he walked to the door. With a voice and a body like that, the raven could make a saint beg. The sooner he left the better.

"I'm so close," Neji gasped. "Fuck!"

"Then ask him," Sasuke cooed.

He didn't even realize he'd stopped moving until he heard Neji gasp again. Naruto practically lunged for the door handle. He'd wanted Neji for a long time, especially after the mage had saved him. He'd actually hinted at it playfully a few times but was always shrugged off or ignored. So, Naruto had accepted that the man was straight- but fuck, finding them like this?

"N-Naruto wait!"

Naruto paused as Neji asked, but didn't trust himself to turn around. God, was this really happening? Naruto had never been so hard in his life…

"Stay, please…"

Naruto stubbornly kept his back to them. He'd hoped that Neji wanted him for so long, and yet, this wasn't what he'd imagined-

"We all know you don't want to leave," He froze when he felt a pair of hands glide up his hips. Naruto gasped as he was turned around. It was the raven; his voice matched his eyes- pure seduction that he instantly felt lost in. The raven kissed him softly, inviting him to respond but somehow daring him to pull away, "You want him, he wants you… I want both…"

"Who are you?" Naruto shivered, but kissed him back.

"Sasuke," The raven purred, nipping his ear.

Naruto hardly realized he had moved until he felt two pairs of hands helping him take off his shirt. Neji latched onto one of his nipples and suckled it, moaning eagerly. The raven on the other hand was behind Naruto; he unzipped his pants and slid them down along with his boxers.

Once he was naked, they led him into the bedroom. Neji kissed him on the lips, practically dragging him into the bed. Naruto responded with a moan, eagerly kissing him back. God, he still couldn't believe this was real but he didn't want it to stop.

He reached down and grasped Neji's cock; it was so hard and leaking precum. He felt Neji buck and grinned but he didn't have a chance to say anything, he felt someone tease the slit of his own cock. The raven licked the head slowly, as if savoring the taste of his pleasure, before nibbling down the length of his shaft. Naruto moaned, lying down on his side, he kissed Neji fiercely.

The raven teased one of Neji's nipples with his fingertips. "You two look so sexy together, fuck him, Naruto."

Before he could process that, Neji grasped his cock.

"Yes," Neji lifted one leg over Naruto's shoulder and guided his cock to his twitching hole. "Do it."

Sasuke meanwhile, moved to kneel beside Neji and smirked as the brunet crawled toward him. He licked Sasuke's cock before taking it into his mouth.

This was still so surreal, that Naruto felt for a moment as if he might pass out. But the sight of Neji sucking the raven's dick like a calf desperate for milk made him too horny to refuse. He plunged into Neji's ass and smirked when Neji moaned, taking the raven's cock especially deep.

"Yeah, baby," Sasuke purred, stroking Neji's hair. "He's filling you up good, isn't he?"

Neji whimpered, but his reply was lost on the cock in his mouth. "Do you want to cum? Or do you want more?"

"More!" Neji gasped. "S-So good! Harder, Naruto..."

Naruto slammed in even harder this time, drawing another gasp from his friend. Neji had gone back to sucking the raven's shaft, just watching that was bringing Naruto closer to the edge. It looked like Neji was good at sucking cock. But, Naruto closed his eyes; he wanted to make this good for his friend. He didn't want to cum before Neji did. He concentrated on his thrusts, trying to aim so that he teased Neji's prostate every time.

Finally Neji began to moan, his body clenching around Naruto's cock as he writhed in pleasure. This left Neji unable to keep Sasuke's cock in his mouth, but the raven only smirked. Naruto was even more turned on when he saw the raven lean down and lick precum off of Neji's cock. "Yeah, cum for us, baby. Don't stop, Naruto."

Naruto watched the raven, enjoying the way he moved and the sound of his voice. He'd never met anyone that got off on pleasuring their partner quite this much but he wanted more- he wasn't ready for this to end.

Neji cried out as he came, while Sasuke was sucking him off. The mage was drenched in sweat as his body continued to clench around Naruto's length. Finally, Naruto couldn't hold back any more either. With a final ragged thrust, Naruto came as well still deep inside of Neji. He moaned, collapsing on the bed. Neji looked like he was already asleep- he looked beautiful but more tired than Naruto had ever seen him.

Naruto wasn't exactly surprised when Sasuke crawled on top of him, straddling his hips with a devilish smirk. "We'll have to let Neji sleep for a while, so it's just you and me now."

Naruto nodded; surprised that he was so calm at a moment like this with a total stranger. He looked Sasuke over, surprised that his first impression of the raven still stood. He'd never seen a man who was this magnetically arousing before. With his perfect skin, delicate face and mesmerizing eyes, he was more beautiful than any woman he'd ever seen but that body was definitely male. Broad shoulders and beautifully chiseled abs, he was gorgeous and Naruto wanted to bite on his two pierced nipples. He noticed that streaks of black ink came up over the top of Sasuke's shoulders and the side of each arm- looking into the mirror he saw that they looked a lot like stylized wings. "Interesting tattoos..."

"Yes, well, my family hates them. So I'm thinking about getting some more," Sasuke purred, leaning down to kiss him. Naruto returned it slowly; his body was still a bit sluggish from his orgasm. "You liked fucking him, didn't you?"

Naruto nodded but looked away, wondering if he should feel ashamed.

"So did he," Sasuke purred, nibbling his ear. "He came so hard when you were fucking him that I'm surprised that he didn't scream your name."

"God…" Naruto shivered at the sound of Sasuke's velvety soft, deep voice. "You could make basic algebra sound sexy, you know that?"

Sasuke snickered, leaning down to kiss him softly. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just weird. I mean all of this…" Naruto's voice trailed off.

"I thought you were cute- bursting in like that." Sasuke smirked. Naruto felt his cheeks turning pink, but Sasuke didn't give him a chance to answer. The raven kissed him again; his hands roamed Naruto's body, while their tongues moved together, deliciously slowly.

Before he was sure what was happening, Naruto was hard again. Hot and passionate the raven's tongue explored his mouth until the two of them were dry humping each other hard enough to move the bed. Naruto was a little relieved to see that Neji remained comfortably asleep.

Sasuke pulled back long enough to give him a knowing look. "Knowing you were trying to protect him made me hot, Na-ru-to."

Naruto gasped, Sasuke's fingers wrapped around his cock. Sasuke slithered down his body and swallowed his length. Naruto moaned, arching his back, trying to thrust into that sexy mouth.

Sasuke sucked and teased him playfully but kept his weight across Naruto's hips, holding him down. "It made me want to ride your cock. Feel it pulsing inside me, until I cum all over this sexy tattoo of yours…"

"So you like that?" Naruto moaned incoherently but managed to nod. Fuck, he wanted Sasuke to suck on him again. He'd half forgotten that he even had a tattoo, but etched into his abs was a large stylized sun that coiled around his navel in black ink.

The raven chuckled, lazily swirling his tongue over the slit of Naruto's cock, teasing it until another bead of sweet cream appeared for him to enjoy. "But then you turned into such an adorably jealous little uke that I wanted to fuck you into the door from behind... Do you want me to fuck you like I was fucking Neji? Deep and hard," Sasuke purred, licking another glob of precum off of his weeping slit. "Mmmm, yes. You like that too, don't you? So, what is it going to be?"


End file.
